Incineroar
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. It is the final evolved form of Litten. Biology Physiology Incineroar is a muscular, bipedal feline Pokemon resembling an anthropomorphic tiger. It is colored mostly red and black, with banded stripes covering its arms, legs, and tail. It has green eyes, five-fingered hands with sharp claws, and a dark grey pattern on its torso resembling a sleeveless muscle shirt. Around its waist is a flaming red, orange, and yellow belt, out of which Incineroar produces its fire attacks. Behavior Incineroar is a violent, aggressive Pokemon known for its brutal prowess in battle. It is known to be indifferent and arrogant, even refusing to battle weak or injured foes, though it is said Incineroar deep down loves praise and attention and plays its antagonistic "heel" impression for show. Natural abilities Incineroar's belt (which is its navel) can create very dangerous flames when its fighting spirit is risen. Evolution Incineroar is the evolved form of Torracat as of level 34. It is also the final evolution of Litten. Game info Locations Pokédex entries |type2 = |gen = VII |sun=This Pokémon has a violent, selfish disposition. If it’s not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer’s orders with complete nonchalance. |moon=After hurling ferocious punches and flinging furious kicks, it finishes opponents off by spewing fire from around its navel.}} Stats Learnset Leveling By TM Sprites |type2 = |smspr = Incineroar SM.gif |smsprs = Incineroar Shiny SM.gif |VIIback = |VIIbackf = |VIIbacks = |VIIbackfs = }} Trivia *Incineroar shares the same type combination with Houndour and Houndoom as a Fire/Dark type Pokemon. *Incineroar continues the trend of Fire-type starters being based off animals from the 12-year Chinese Zodiac, with Incineroar representing the Year of the Tiger. *Incineroar is the third consecutive Fire-type starter to begin as a quadruped but evolve into a biped in its final stage (unlike Pignite and Braixen however, Torracat is still a quadruped). *Upon its initial leakage to the media Incineroar was negatively recieved by the fanbase, due to the fact that three starters already were Fighting-types and was, as such, seen to be clichè. The concerns were put to rest upon its official trailer reveal, confirming it to be a Dark-type instead. **An image arose comparing Incineroar's design to Kane, a famous WWE wrestler. *In the in-game animations, Incineroar releases its fire attacks from its belt as opposed to its mouth in its previous evolutions. Origin Incineroar is based on a tiger and a wrestler, specifically that of a heel, or a villain role wrestler. Its appearance also draws similarities to the popular manga character Tiger Mask, who was also a heel wrestler, and to Japanese mythological interpretations of tigers, as some were depicted in tiger and dragon fighting motifs as being bipedal and standing upright like a human. Its shiny form is based off of Lucha Libre heels, or rudos, who are often themed in demonic and skeletal motifs. Etymology Incineroar is most likely a combination of incinerate (to burn) and roar (the sound a tiger makes). Gallery 727Incineroar SM anime.png 727Incineroar Dream.png 727Incineroar Z-Move artwork.png Incineroar Pokemon TCG Sun and Moon.jpg Incineroar (alt) Pokemon TCG Sun and Moon.jpg uk:Інсінероар Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line